Resurgence is a Beautiful Power
by angiebubbs03
Summary: Come along with a young Misty Day and follow her throughout her life to see how she became the powerful beautiful witch that she is today.
1. Resurgence is a Beautiful Power

It was the summer of 1991 in the beautiful New Orleans. Misty Day had always been a strange young lady. She had just turned 9 and her parents already thought she was an odd child. She was seen mostly with animals. Her parents hated the fact that she was not a perfect little girl and they wanted to get rid of her. One day as her parents were in church and Misty had wandered off. Her mother searched for her and found she had a dead lizard. Her mother screamed and hit the lizard out of her hand. Misty replied with " How dare you mom! That poor lizard died!". She looked over at the dead reptile, "But I can save him!". She grabbed the lizard and cupped him with both her hands. Her mother stood there in amazement as her daughter brought back the creature. "See momma. They are beautiful, not a piece of trash." Misty said. " WITCH!" Her mother screamed in horror. "No momma! Shhh! They're gonna hear you!". "WITCH!" Her mother screamed once again. Misty ran in terror hoping that the church wouldn't catch up to her. She ran into a mansion type house and saw a single woman with a young girl ,a little bit older than herself, sitting in a rocking chair. "Hello young Misty" the girl said. "We have been waiting your arrival, you don't have to be scared here. We are just like you. Powerful!" "I am Fiona Goode" the lady said. "I am the supreme." She was young and kind of pretty, but Misty sensed a bad vibe from her. "This is my child, or as I call her my disappointment Cordelia. The little girl looked at her mom in disgust and then she looked back at me. "Hi. Don't mind my mom she tends to be act like a, well, a witch." the little girl giggled. "I'm Cordelia, but I haven't gotten your name." Misty looked at the little girl. Studying her carefully. "Not being rude, but I have a mob of very angry people chasing after me. Is there a way you can, you know, use your supreme powers to, um, get them away." Misty said being careful not to upset her. As Fiona had a short temper. "Why how dare you! I am a woman of great power and I will n-" Fiona was silenced as her daughter put her hand up. "Oh shut up mom! You didn't seem to have a problem to make rum appear when dad left." Cordelia shot at her own mother. "Alright!" Fiona exclaimed and made the mob disappear from the front lawn. She had made them all forget what they saw. "Thank you!" Misty said. "Crap that was my mom out there! Where will I go now? She must be miles from here and I will never make it there before sundown." "Actually" Fiona said. "You will not be leaving here for a very long time! You need to learn how to control your powers and make them stronger." Fiona went on and on about how learning to control her powers was the best way to become supreme. "Um, I'm sorry. I was just looking for a place to sleep for the night. I don't want to become the supreme. I mean it's great and all but, I'm just here to save and protect animals not be an all powerful witch. Sorry." Misty said politely. Before her mother could say anything Cordelia smiled and showed Misty to her room. The house was a mansion. Not in the way where it was beautiful but, in the way that was unsettling and disturbing. The next morning she got up packed her things and left early. She did not want to deal with the supreme telling her how leaving was going to affect her entire future.

She got home and was nervous to talk to her mother expecting her to bring up her power. Her and her father had forgotten the whole situation. She had learned that she had to keep her powers from her parents or anyone else for that matter. Four years had past and she was now 13 and in high school. She was a straight A student in everything but science mainly because she refused to dissect any living thing. She was the outcast of everyone. She would keep everything to herself. It was October and time for Halloween. She loved this time of the year. It was the time when she could truly be herself. Many people refused to see the good in her and went straight to what she looked like. So today she could be normal or at least look the part. There were three girls who lived to make Misty's life a living hell. It was the day before Halloween. The group of teenage girls had gone up to misty and threw water all over her.

Misty woke up the day of Halloween and it was nothing but a big blur to her. She woke up clothes stained in blood, head hurting as if something was pounding on her skull, and in a very white and bright mansion. This place seemed familiar. She had been here before as a girl. "Hello, Misty." A girl who sounded my age was speaking to me in a soft voice. "I knew you wouldn't just leave me here with my mother to torture me my entire life." Misty sat up straight with her back leaning against the back of the bed. "Wha-what happened? Who are you?" Misty looked around trying to adjust her eyesight. She finally looked at the girl. "Cordelia? Is that you?" "Yes, you remember me." "Of course I do. What happened?" "Last night you killed three teenage girls for pouring water on you." Misty didn't understand. Why would she even think of doing that. Cordelia explained "You did not mean to do this. Misty, you don't understand how to use your powers. Which is completely fine. Not very many witches know how to use their powers by heart." Misty had a dying question "How did I do it? I mean I only have the power of resurgence nothing more." "This is true but did you know that whatever you raise from the dead automatically becomes your slave. Listening and obeying every single one of your commands and one of them just happened to be kill them. You don't remember any of this." Misty didn't understand. "I remember that they threw water on me and that I was really mad. But, nothing else. Why can't I remember that anyway?" An older woman responded in a rough tone. "Because you don't know how to control your powers you idiot. I would like you to repeat to me what I told you five years ago. TELL ME!" Misty was scared of Fiona. She had managed to be the supreme all these year which made Misty impressed. "You said th-that i needed to learn how to control my powers.'' Misty replied. Her voice stuttered because she was crying. "And now do you think my advice was stupid?" Fiona asked in a sarcastic voice. "N-no I understand now." "Stop mom. How did your supreme ever hand this role down to you? Anyway now would you like to stay here to discover your hidden talents and learn how to control your powers." Cordelia asked kindly as she always was kind. "Oh no now of that "other talents" mumbo jumbo. I just want to know how to control them, then I will be on my way." Misty answered in a soft voice to make sure nobody in the house got mad. "Oh well then maybe you will come to see that learning more of your talents is important." "Maybe but not likely." Misty answered snarky because of what Cordelia was implying. Fiona cut into our conversation. "Well then young ladies. We will start first thing tomorrow morning. And don't test my patients girls. You would hate to see the beast I become when I'm angry!"


	2. Resurgence is a Beautiful Power Part 2

Misty woke up the next morning to the sound of Fiona's terrifying voice.

"Wake up you non talented witches!"

It was very early. Misty was tired, she couldn't sleep because the house would creak at night giving her the impression that something or someone was out there waiting to come into the room and take her. She knew that the axeman had died here because of witches.

"Misty, come on. We gotta go before Fiona kills us for being late to her class" Cordelia warned Misty.

"Oh! Yeah sorry I blanked out. Let's go!"

After a long day of magic and getting yelled at by Fiona, Misty headed to her room. As she entered she saw a small package on her bed along with a letter. The card read,

"Misty my darling, I am so sorry you have decided to run away to that devil filled mansion. I don't understand what I have done wrong with you. I refuse to visit you there or even send letters to there so this will be the last you hear from me or your father unless you come back home where you belong. Until then I will be forced to shun you. In this box you will find something that you forgot when you ran away."

Misty took a look in the box and had a very big smile on her face. It was her polaroid camera that her dad had gotten her when she was 8. After checking out the camera, she put the camera on her nightstand and put the letter in the trash. What good was the letter to her. Her mom was basically saying she was consulting with the devil.

It was 1:00 am when Misty had finally started to drift asleep. She woke to the sound of footsteps and the front door closing. Her eyes jerked open. She figured it was just Fiona getting home from her late night bar event but then she heard something large drag along the floor. Misty quickly jumped to her feet to look for a weapon. She searched under the bed and had found a baseball bat. When she was younger she used to play baseball with the boys on her street. Even though the boys and her parents did not appreciate her playing the sport, she couldn't resist. If it got her outside breathing the fresh air she loved it. Besides she was a very good hitter. She picked up the bat and tiptoed quietly down the stairs. She heard breathing from the dining room and saw a faint glow of a candle. Misty leaned up against the wall right outside the arch way into the room. As she heard footsteps coming closer to the doorway she began to get ready to swing and knock the intruder to the floor. The intruder took a final step and Misty swung.

"Ahhh!" Cordelia screamed.

"Oh Jesus!"

Misty quickly stopped herself where she stood. Not fast enough to miss Cordelia's nose. Cordelia dropped to the floor in pain, almost crying.

"Oh! Cordelia I'm so sorry." Misty exclaimed.

"Let me see." Misty placed her hands over Cordelia's nose and healed the injury.

"Thanks and ow! You really think Fiona would let an intruder in here without killing them?" Cordelia shouted in an angry tone.

"She would if she was drunk or at a bar!" Misty said with the same tone as Cordelia.

"I'm sorry" Misty lowered her voice. "I was just scared so this is how i defend myself."

"It's ok. I'd probably do the same thing." Cordelia said in a calm tone. "Anyway wanna see something cool? Come on now look in the box."

Misty was nervous to see what was inside of the chest. When she looked she saw voodoo dolls, a voodoo spell book, and what looked like three old nooses.

"Woah, where did you get these?" Misty asked.

"Just down the street at the salon. I can see past the salon and Marie Laveau is the voodoo queen. She has all kinds of voodoo stuff." Cordelia was fascinated.

"What's a voodoo queen?" Misty asked.

"Well, it's the equivalent to the supreme but in the Dark Arts. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, Sure." Misty was unsure if what Cordelia was doing was a good idea. "What do you think she used the nooses for?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, but there was a diary on her desk that i wasn't able to get to before she came into the room. Hey, what if we go back there tomorrow night? What do ya say?"

"I don't know we could get caught."

"But we won't." Cordelia answered

"But what if we can't get in"

"But we will, Come on!"

"Ok, fine but we go in and out got it!"

"Ok! In and out!"


	3. Resurgence is a Beautiful Power Part 3

After their long conversation the two girls headed up to their room before Fiona got home from the bar. Later that evening Misty snuck out of the house in order to test out her camera that her mother had sent her. She figured Fiona would be to careless to even notice she was missing. Thirty minutes of walking straight without a care in the world she saw a beautiful sight of an island and decided to take a tester photo with her polaroid and it came out beautiful. While walking back home down the amazing streets of new orleans, just around the corner she heard a fascinating sound. She followed the tune and it lead her to a music shop. The shop was called Jim Russell Rare Records. She was in love with the tune that was playing. She needed to know what the song was, what beautiful voice was singing it. This song basically summed up her entire life.

"Excuse me sir. What is that beautiful music playing on the phonograph?" Misty asked.

"Why hello young lady! That there is Stevie Nicks with Fleetwood Mac. Singing Rhiannon! Have you been living under a rock?" The store clerk answered.

"What do you want for it?"

"Why young lady what I would usually want is cash for that there record which is gonna cost you more than you have in those delicate hands. I could make an acceptation if you give me one of those there pictures my choice of course." The man said in a kind voice.

"Oh. One of these old things? Sure."

Misty placed all of her photos on the counter. The man pointed to a picture of a baby bird up in a tree. This photo was taken right after Misty revived a baby bird who had fallen and broken its neck.

"Here you are sir"

"And here you are young lady." He handed her the record. "If your willing to take pictures like this one every week for me then I will be willing to give you one of my Stevie Nicks records. Deal?"

"Yes of course. I would love that. I have to get going now but i will be back in a week with a photograph to give you! Thank you so much!"

"Goodbye."

When she got home Fiona was sitting in a room filled with the past supremes. Misty took one look and knew this was a bad sign. She was never just sitting. She was always up and going either to a bar, out to shop for herself, or to some guys house to make her feel "special". Fiona always had a new person each week to make her feel "special". Misty wondered where they all went but right now that's not what she was thinking about.

Misty bowed her head trying not to make eye contact with Fiona and walked quickly to past the entrance to the room.

"Oh Misty." Fiona said in a tone Misty found unsettling. "When I was younger I always wondered what it would be like to work as hard as they did." Fiona said.

"Oh um yeah. I guess with being the supreme you have to work harder than the other witches." Misty replied. She had a feeling this wasn't going to become a conversation about how Misty is hard working and a peachy keen girl.

"I wonder if they snuck out with a stupid camera to get some old record from an old worn-down pile of skin you call a man." Misty gulped.

"Fiona! Wait you don't understand I-" Misty was cut off in the middle of her sentence.

"Listen well to me. If you ever sneak out again I will personally tie you to a stake and burn you. Are we clear?" Fiona replied.

"Y-Yes, It won't happen again." Misty said terified.

"Oh I'm sure it won't." Fiona said and slowly got up to walk away.

"So-So that's it then? You're not going to pick me up by my hair and throw me across the room?" Misty shut her mouth as soon as Fiona turned with an evil grin.

"Oh no. None of that. Your punishment begins tomorrow doing that to you today well it's just to NICE."


	4. Resurgence is a Beautiful Power Part 4

Misty was afraid to go to sleep that night because she knew that the night would go by faster and she wasn't excited to find out Fiona's punishment. Why was it that she cared so much for Misty sneaking out and away from her? It didn't add up to her. Oh well she thought just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the door to her room open.

"Misty!" A voice whispered, "Come on we need to go!"

From what happened that morning she had totally forgot that she promised to go to the salon and look for the voodoo queens diary.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot. Where is Fiona?" They heard the door close.

"That was her. She just left for her late night drink!" Cordelia exclaimed while giggling.

"Oh ok. Give me a second to change I can't exactly go out and steal important books in a dress." Misty said.

She got up and walked over to her bag. She still hadn't unpacked her bags she wasn't sure if she was gonna stay longer than a couple of days. She changed into some green leggings, a black talk top, some brown combat boots, and her favorite black shawl. She had seen Stevie Nicks wearing one and ever since she had loved it.

"Ok I'm ready.'' Misty said to Cordelia. She didn't look like she was going some where to steal. She was in a black and white floral top, a black long skirt, and some black flats.

"What are you wearing?" Misty asked.

"These shoes are the only things that I have that I'm comfortable in. As for the outfit unlike you I don't have anything other than skirts." Cordelia replied.

"Ok let's just get out of here before Cordelia gets back." Misty said and the girls left.

They where at the edge of the street when a boy ran out of the salon and bumped into Cordelia knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch!" Cordelia exclaimed. A boy replied to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up pretty lady." The boy held out a hand for Cordelia.

The boy was tall. Misty couldn't see his face very well though. Cordelia and the boy got lost in each others eyes. It was only a matter of time before Marie Laveau ran out of the salon chasing the boy.

"I've gotta go. What's your name?" The boy asked in a rush.

"Cordelia and you?" She boy looked back and gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I'm Hank" The boy said quickly, winked, and ran off into the night.

Misty saw his face when he looked back a Cordelia. She had a feeling in her stomach that she didn't like. Something about him made her feel very uneasy. Misty got snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a small sigh from Cordelia.

"Ok. Please tell me you did not just sigh." Misty said.

"What a dreamboat huh? He was so kind and handsome." Cordelia said almost out of breath.

"Are you kiddin' me he's faker than Fiona's love for you." Misty said not intending for it to hurt.

"I wish i could argue with you about my mother but there's nothing to argue about." Cordelia said still trying to find where Hank ran off to.

"Um Cordelia? We've gotta go while the voodoo queen is out of her salon." Misty said.

"Oh Yeah. Let's go!"

When they got into the salon they saw a faint glow in one of the rooms. When they walked in they saw Marie's spells, dolls, and diary.

"There it is! Now grab it and let's go!" Misty exclaimed.

Cordelia grabbed the book and they both ran out of there faster than the speed of light. When they reached home they figured that their mission was a success. They got the book, Cordelia met a dream boy, and they were untouched.

"Yes, we got it! C'mon let's read it." Cordelia said.

"Not tonight I'm way to tired and Fiona's already upset with me so I'm gonna hit the hay. We will read it tomorrow. ok?" Misty said.

"Bu-" Cordelia was stopped.

"Tomorrow ok?"

"Fine" Cordelia exclaimed.

In the middle of the night Cordelia woke up. She couldn't help it. Just a little peek at the book. When she opened it she felt a rumble beneath her feet as if it had set of a trap. She closed the book hoping that it was nothing and went back to bed.

The next morning they woke up early. Misty had looked out her window and saw Marie Laveau was on her way up to the front door. She ran to Cordelia's room. Misty could tell something had gone down that night from the look on Cordelia's face. A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Fiona answered the door and the girls heard a faint voice.

"May I speak to Misty Day and Cordelia Foxx please?" Misty looked at Cordelia.

"What did you do?"


End file.
